Finding Draco Malfoy
by littlelight17
Summary: As the Wizarding World continues to despise the Malfoy's, Draco is given a choice by a strange girl to come with her into the muggle world. Draco has always been good at running from his problems, so he follows the girl to the US where he is forced to reevaluate everything he's ever believed. Rated for caution- All reviews appreciated- HP Not Mine. Recently revamped.
1. You Can Run but You Can't Hide

A year after Voldemort's defeat the Wizarding World was still healing. Draco Malfoy was also suffering from the growing pains of the post-war world. He and his mother were blessed with an unprecedented amount of grace from the Ministry. More than anything Draco wished their saving grace hadn't been Potter, but in the end, beggars can't be choosers. Narcissa was released on account of the aid she provided to Potter. Draco was allowed to go free due to the fact he had not reached seventeen when he took up the mark. His father, however, was not as lucky as his family and was sent to Azkaban for his crimes.

The Ministry may have been forgiving but the remainder of the wizarding community was not. The Malfoy's were pariahs. Anytime either so much as stepped outside of their grounds it seemed as if the whole world followed them to shower them with ridicule and disdain. Narcissa took this as a sign that she should stay within the confines of the manor for as long as humanly possible. One could easily compare her to Boo Radley as long as they wouldn't mind that she would have no idea as to what they were referring. Draco, on the other hand, preferred to avoid the manor.

He preferred the constant scorn to the dark memories that now filled his once happy home. He felt the shame of his actions regardless of where he was. At least the streets didn't suffocate quite so much. When the war was over Draco finally saw it. He saw the cowardice he had lived his life in and decided that he would never be that again. This was easier said than done. Despite the difficulty, it was this resolution that pushed the young man on the street— perhaps if he could hold his head high as he was assaulted with threats and derision he could kill his own cowardice. But even Draco Malfoy, notorious bully, and self-hater extraordinaire, could not stand that much hatred on his birthday. This led him to muggle town near his home to indulge in his own secret obsession, coffee.

He found a little cafe and ordered an espresso, then found himself a seat. He chose a nice table towards the middle of the room. He supposed he should celebrate not having to stay inconspicuous while he could. As he sipped his drink he watched the young lady that was performing on stage. She was extremely talented. Her hands danced along her guitar and her voice caressed the melody like a long lost lover. Draco found himself getting lost in the music for the first time in a very long time. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

"Do you play?" an overly comfortable, and overly close, a voice asked him. It wasn't familiar so he couldn't think off any reason to respond that was actually worth the performance of said action. "I've always wanted to learn guitar but I haven't gotten around to it." He decided to ignore her. If he didn't give her attention she'd have to get bored and leave, right? "I can play the drums, though. They are always nice to have around when I've been in a fight with a friend or something. String instruments are too delicate for those kinds of anger management issues, though, don't you think?" the voice laughed quietly at her own joke.

He was trying to ignore her. He really was. He didn't need the company and he certainly didn't need to know about some stranger's anger issues. He had enough issues of his own. That's what he told himself but something kept him from simply walking away. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be alone on his birthday. Maybe it was because there was something off about her voice, no, that wasn't quite it… "What kind of accent is that?"

"Really I'm being super polite and asking about music and he feels the need to insult my accent," the strange girl muttered to herself. Then to Draco, she responded with "I asked you two questions. I'm not answering that until I get an answer to at least one of them."

Rolling his eyes Draco told her that no he did not play guitar and that, yes, it was fantastic that she found an instrument that was difficult to break.

"No need to be snooty about it." The girl said as she shot him a glare. "I'm from around Edinburgh originally but I've lived in the southern US for the last five or six years and eventually it rubs off on you. So I'll be the first to admit my accent is a bit odd. Now, I'm pretty sure you play something and I'm not leaving you be until you tell me what it is. So you can go ahead and give up on the whole 'ignoring me until I leave' thing now."

Suppressing an eye roll Draco responded, "My mom made me take piano when I was a kid so I'd be well rounded. The music was boring and I haven't played in years. And it is creepy that you are so concerned with a stranger's past, I might add."

The girl let out a near silent laugh, identical to the type young pureblood girls were bred to have. "I'm curious and you obviously weren't given good enough sheet music. As to the stranger issue, I'm Victoria Greenwich, call me Tori. And you are?" she asked sticking out her left hand for a handshake. Draco shrugged it off assuming that it was common in America or something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dra…" he was cut off by her gasp. He looked down to see that his shirt sleeve had ridden up just enough so that one could see his dark mark.

"You're one of those disgusting creatures? Ugh." And Tori proceeded to storm away. Just Draco's luck, run into the one witch in the muggle village he was in. You know what they say, you can run but you can't hide.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

A week later Draco ventured into Diagon Alley because Ursa was in desperate need of owl pellets and the manor was beginning to get to him again. After leaving the Owl Emporium he began to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick drink before he returned home. It was on his way to the bar that Draco spotted Victoria in the corner of his eye. He ducked his head so as to hide his face and began to walk quickly in hopes she would ignore him but alas, she seemed determined to bother him about something.

"Being seen with me probably is not the best for your reputation and you being around is certainly not good for my sanity so why don't you just scamper off?"

"Okay, first, I'm not a cat, I don't scamper. Second, it's hard to ruin a reputation that you don't have. But it is sweet of you to worry about me. Third, I came to apologize."

Draco raised his eyebrow with a look of incredulity. "Sweet? No, that would have been sarcasm. Now, why in the name of Merlin's Beard would you apologize to me?"

Tori let out a puff of air. "Follow me; I know just the place where I can explain. I owe you drink anyway for ruining your last one."

"It's fine, I can afford one wasted cup of coffee."

"Just shut up and come with me. Consider it a late birthday present." She added with a wink.

In one, most likely idiotic, moment of weakness Draco gave into his curiosity and followed the aggravatingly mysterious girl.

Tori took Draco out of Diagon Alley and into the middle of Muggle London. Looking at the sheer look of terror on Draco's face Tori let out a twinkling laugh and said. "We're nearly there. It's a little out of the way but the baking is to die for. You like sweets right?"

Draco nodded as he continued to weave through the crowd in an attempt to not touch anyone.

"A lack of magic isn't contagious, you know?"

"I'm aware but where I come from physical contact is used very rare and always means something."

Rolling her eyes Victoria responded with, "Well you aren't there, are you? Loosen up; no one here is out to get you. You are not important to them. You are no one to them, so chill a little? Ah, here we are."

She had stopped them in front of a little coffee shop/ bakery/ antique shop? Muggle stores never ceased to amaze Draco.

"Hey, Alan," she said brightly, "One large caramel latte, one large dark chocolate Mocha chino, and two house specials, please."

The boy behind the checkout counter laughed and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"It's my friend's birthday. Well, it's my make up for his actual birthday."

The two continued to chat and Draco was seriously considering making a run for it but his vow of courage kept him there. At least that's what he told himself. If he had a little less pride he would probably admit that curiosity played a role in his refusal to leave. It was rare that someone offered him an apology instead of demanding one.

"Hey, Draco, I know we're celebrating your birthday and all but I still don't have four arms."

Suppressing a sigh he grabbed the drinks as Victoria balanced two plates of some sweet looking somethings. "I'm hesitant to ask, but what exactly are those?"

"Caramel dream bars, though honestly they're more like the size of bricks than bars. They are delicious. You like Mocha chinos right?"

"I suppose we will find out," he said with a smirk.

"I guess we will. Sorry, I didn't ask but black coffee is just too bitter to drink with these things. Now, I'd like to formally apologize for my behavior last week. I should not have assumed anything about you based solely on that tattoo. I had no idea who you were or what circumstances surrounded your joining. Not to mention the extreme hypocrisy of my actions because I know for absolute fact both of my parents were supporters, though not followers, of the Dark Lord."

Draco was shocked that this girl came from a family of pureblood elitists. It didn't add up, but instead of pushing his luck Draco decided to simply respond with, "Your apology is fully accepted with no contingencies." Draco presented her with his right hand to shake. He was falling back into old pureblood habits and he hoped Tori wouldn't notice. He tried to convince himself he only cared because this was the most human interaction he'd had with anyone but his mother in months.

After the pair shook hands the table became silent. This silence soon progressed into a game of nonverbal chicken to see who was more uncomfortable in the silence.

Draco proved either that he was far more uncomfortable or that, yet again, his curiosity was insatiable when he asked, "I believed last time we met you said your name was Greenwich? There is no pureblood family by that name."

"Oh, yes, well, you see… Victoria Greenwich isn't exactly my real name."

"What is it then?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Greengrass? As in Daphne Greengrass?"

"She'd be my older sister. She's the one who stuck up for you by the way. You might owe her a thanks."

"If you're Daphne's sister I would have heard of you."

"Not necessarily-" Astoria was promptly interrupted by an incredibly annoying buzzing of some sort. Astoria leaned over and grabbed a small black box. "Oh I'm sorry this is important, I'll tell you that story later okay? Owl me the next time you can meet up," she said passing him an address on an envelope.

"I am always free," Draco responded surprising even himself with how willing he seemed to continue this odd acquaintance.

"Well, then I'll owl you. Keep the address, though, you might need it. I really have to go now, bye. See ya, Alan," she threw the farewell over her shoulder as she got out some change and continued to stare at the black box. Odd. That was the only word Draco could think to describe the newly discovered Greengrass girl as.

Draco finished his decidedly delicious coffee, then he stood and left the building to go home.

After arriving at the manor and saying hello to his mother and feeding Ursa Draco retired to take, in what his eyes, was a well-deserved nap.

When Draco awoke he returned to his daily duties. He made sure the house elves were taking care of themselves, regardless of his opinions of the creatures, happy and healthy workers are better workers. His father and the Dark Lord both failed to grasp that seemingly simplistic concept. While in the kitchens he asked Lolly, Narcissa's favorite house elf, if his mother was eating and being regularly active. Lolly assured him again that his mother was taking care of herself like she always had. One small bout of sadness in the mourning of her sister was not a sign of chronic depression. Draco conceded and left for the library.

He was more than a little confused about how he could've never heard of Astoria before. He knew the name, wealth, age, and hair color of every pure-blooded girl young enough to marry him by age ten. He scoured the library reading every family tree he could find and Astoria was nowhere. He supposed she could have been lying but he didn't think so. Her demeanor too often regressed into that of well-bred pureblood and her apology was straight out of the wizarding society handbook. Also, he knew for a fact Daphene was one of the few of his classmates who didn't blame him for the outcome of the war. That's the thing about being terrible at being a death eater, both sides of the war hate you.

His extensive research turned up nothing. Astoria didn't seem to exist. Draco had always been a curious person but knew how to put his best interests ahead of it. This girl seemed to have extinguished his survival instinct and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

After hours of searching, Draco had resigned himself to waiting for her to tell him the story herself. He regretted telling her to pick the time they would meet. He did not like being at the mercy of another's whims but he supposed there was no way to help it now. Deciding to go to bed early because his day had been excessively eventful for, Draco returned to his room. After changing into his black silk pajamas and grabbing a favorite book Draco settled into bed. An hour or so later, as he was about to drift off an owl started to tap on his window. Draco got and walked to the window. He opened it and after grabbing the letter got a couple of owl pellets and water for the owl. He was glad he had remembered to get more that morning. He opened the note which seemed to be on a scrap of paper and written in some sort of gray, flat ink. It said only Next Tuesday, Outside of the Cafe, 9:00 am.

Draco smirked, let the owl out, and went back to bed.


	3. Satisfaction Brought it Back

Four days later, on Tuesday the 22nd of June, Draco found himself in front of Diagon Alley at 8:30 am. He was feeling a ridiculous amount of anticipation. He wanted to know who Astoria really was. He had been thinking and thinking and he couldn't come up with anything. She could have been sent to study abroad he supposed but that didn't account for the odd grasp muggle technology. She could be a squib except squibs were locked in their houses and forbidden to leave, often there was even a spell on them that would put them in a full body bind should they attempt to leave the premises without a parent. Draco knew for a fact that the Greengrasses would have done that. Daphne had complained enough about her strict parents to give everyone a pretty good idea what her home was like.

The unearthly amount of expectation had awoken Draco two hours before he had intended to awaken. After restraining himself from getting ready for as long as he could Draco had gotten up and picked out a button-up and khakis to wear. Still, ready entirely too early he decided to just rip the bandage off. He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and walked out of Diagon Alley.

Astoria showed up five minutes late instead of the customary ten minutes early shocking Draco. He was glad she had to wait for the crosswalk to light up as it gave him time to study the girl before she found him amidst the crowd. Draco decided to forgive himself for not guessing she was Daphne's sister. The two girls hardly looked alike. She had the same nose he supposed, her cheekbones were at least prominent as Daphne's and her eyes were green like her sister's. That was where the similarities ended. Her face was heart shaped and her lips fuller. Her eyes were a darker green, more the color of the forest than Daphne's sea green ones. As she approached Draco he noticed one more thing about her. She had freckles! They were few and light colored, not the kind you were born with but the type you would get if you spent enough time in the sun. No pureblood girl would be caught dead with them; despite that Draco found them strangely endearing. He shook off that thought and decided he needed to make more friends he decided.

"Hey stranger," Astoria said as she walked up to Draco.

"Hello Astoria," she cringed as he said her name.

"Please don't, I hate my name. Sorry about running out on you the other day, my friend had an emergency. Okay, my friend had what she thought was an emergency but definitely was not…whatever, what's done is done. Did you at least finish your dream bar? I hope you did, someone should have gotten to enjoy theirs..."

Draco interrupted the girl before she could talk herself out of breath, "No, I didn't. I went home after that, I didn't realize my diet was so important to an unattached stranger."

Astoria rolled her eyes, she seemed to do that a lot, "Oh turn down the snark would you? I wanted you to enjoy a dessert, which is completely normal by the way. Also, we aren't strangers anymore.

"You called me stranger just now."

Tori sighed, "It's an expression. Now let's go make up for the loss of our sweet confections."

"Hey Alan we are gonna try this again, do you remember the order?" she asked as they walked into the cafe.

"You mean your usual? Yeah I remember," he laughed.

"Don't forget the Mocha Chino for my friend," at this point Draco zoned out and started to take in his surroundings. By the time he zoned back in their order was ready and Tori was still talking. This was no longer surprising to Draco. He grabbed the drinks and walked to the table they had sat at the last time. Tori followed him prattling the whole time.

"Do you ever shut up?" Draco asked no longer able to contain himself.

Tori laughed and responded with " Only when forced. You lasted longer than I expected, maybe there is hope for you yet. Now I believe I owe you a story?"

"Please, as far as I can tell you do not exist."

"Awwwwww you've been thinking about me. I'd probably be more flattered if I didn't know it stemmed from boredom and curiosity but hey, beggars can't be choosers."

"The story."

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses and eat your food. It's not really an interesting story anyway. I'm sorry for all the buildup; I am a little dramatic at times. Now the short version is that I don't have magic, my parents didn't want me, and after I turned 12 they sent me to America. The long version is much sadder and contains some blackmail and disowning but I'm in far too good of a mood to go into detail. Plus, as much as Daph may like you I don't know you terribly well and I don't feel like sharing my whole life story. I hope you understand."

"They deported you, for being a- not having..um? I mean I'd heard of parents doing that but I've never met anyone that was, you know…"

"A squib? It's okay to say it. Don't a couple of us work at Hogwarts anyway?" She asked with her breathy laugh. Draco supposed this explained some of her pureblood habits.

"Yeah. I just never really spoke to them or anything…"Draco trailed off.

"Goodness for Slytherin's smooth talker you do seem to be at a loss for words pretty often," She responded with a smirk.

"I'm a little out of practice what with the whole world hating me."

"That's part of your problem you know! One issue with the pureblood mentality is that you have convinced yourself that the entirety of the world is in your own little bubble. I think it's about time you popped yours. I mean how long can you sit around that manor until you realize you want to do something with your life?"

Though at first taken aback by her abruptness Draco stopped and actually thought about her question. "Not long. I just don't know what I want to do. It's not like I can get a job."

"In the wizarding world. What about the muggle world? No one there knows you from Adam."

"I don't know any muggle stuff, I'd be a pariah within a week."

"What if you had someone to teach you?"

"Like who? You?"

"Well, yeah. I'm about to take a year off anyway. Why don't I use it to help you adjust? Then we can get you into a college program and you can get a job and oh, it'd be wonderful. What do you say?"

"About entrusting my life to a stranger. No."

"What do you have to lose, Draco? A depressing home, hatred on every street, or self-pity? Don't you think it's time you move on and remember there is more to you than the mark on your arm? I leave in five days you can owl me by then whether or not you want to come, okay? Now, are you enjoying your caramel dream bar?"

"Yes. It is pretty good. A little sweet"

"Yeah, it can be at first. I brought Daphne one time and she barely kept herself from spitting it out! Thought it was spiked with some magical sweetener that'd turn her hair blue or something," Astoria laughed at the memory, "well I suppose you had to be there. Do you have any funny stories about my sister? I've missed out on nearly six years of embarrassing stories, I could use a couple."

"It would hardly be proper for me to speak of a lady when not in her company."

"Oh, you are no fun! I know that was a cop-out. You just don't want to tell me anything and are hiding being your 'manners,'" Astoria pouted.

"I will refrain from commenting."

Astoria rolled her eyes again and Draco asked if she had a twitch that made her do it so often. Her surprised laugh and wide eyes shocked him. He expected to be ordered to apologize at the very least. Instead, he was given a quick, "Yeah, it only happens when I'm around incredibly stupid people."

"Looking in the mirror must be difficult then."

"At least my own paleness won't blind me."

That comment sent Draco into the first real fit of laughter he'd had in a long time. He hadn't had a good verbal spar in years. Once he could speak again he offered a hand to the grinning Astoria, "truce?"

"I will accept nothing less than a surrender, sir. I don't know what kind of people you've been hanging out with but I play to win."

His hand dropped, "That makes two of us."

"Then I suppose we are at a gridlock of sorts," she said raising her eyebrows, " I propose a temporary ceasefire," it was now her that presented her hand.

"I accept," Draco said while grasping her hand. The two both burst into laughter during the handshake. After he stopped laughing he noticed how perfectly manicured her hands were. Despite her callouses from drumming, her hands were exactly what a pureblood's should be. Perhaps she didn't hate her heritage as much as she seemed to?

"Good. I have to get going I'm meeting up with Daphne about five minutes ago so I better head out. Think about my offer, you have five days, remember. Happy Birthday," she squeezed his shoulder as she passed and he watched her walk away.

Draco could now say that he had his questions for her answered; the only problem was that she had left him with quite a few to ask himself.

When Draco returned to the Manor he was still caught in a trance of sorts. On a whim, he went to the piano, which he hadn't sat at in a long time. After magically tuning it and going through a few scales he began to play whatever came to him. The music quickly turned angsty and dramatic. He supposed that fit well enough. He was trying not to think about Astoria's offer but it kept coming back to his mind. He stopped playing and rested his head on the instrument. He couldn't leave his mother alone here. She needed him now more than ever and besides he didn't want to run away with some strange girl into the muggle world. What would his father think? Not that it mattered as he didn't want to go anyway. Draco had always been good at lying to himself but apparently his talent was waning.

The same thoughts turned around in Draco's head for the next two days. The piano became his haven from thought; when it became too much he'd simply play until his brain was emptied. Eventually, Narcissa came in during one of his more…passionate songs- meaning he was practically demolishing the piano keys.

"Not that I do not enjoy the music, it is quite lovely if a little loud, but I would appreciate it if you told me what has upset you so much," Draco's mother had to cast a sonorous simply to be heard.

Draco started and turned to face his mother, "I am not upset. I am simply exploring the intricacies of fortissimo music."

"I have been your mother for nearly two decades, Draco, do not lie to me."

"I was approached with an offer- a ludicrous one at that- and yet I do not seem to be able to stop thinking about it," Draco told his mother somewhat reluctantly.

"An offer, of what sort?" she joined him on the bench.

"I am unsure. I believe it was given as an offer for a friendship but I cannot say for certain. It is as irrelevant as it is impossible."

Narcissa smiled, "We both know if it were impossible you would not be entertaining the idea. What is the offer Draco?"

"Job training and assistance in finding a suitable career."

"That hardly seems impossible. Tell me the entirety of it dear,"

"It would all take place in America, I would need to leave within a couple days. I only just met the person who offered and… it would all take place in the muggle world. I hardly see how she thinks…"

"She! I was unaware that you met anyone, Draco. Who is she? Is she a muggleborn? Not that it matters to me of course of you really like her- but your father…"

"It is not like that, Mother. She is not a muggleborn. She is a squib. She claims to be the Greengrass's other daughter who they shipped to America."

"You believe her."

"Yes. It never occurred to me not to. Besides, her sister sent me a letter last night saying that if I went with Astoria and hurt her in anyway Daphne would personally break every bone in my body, force Skelgrow down my throat, and then repeat the process until she felt satisfied."

"That is quite a descriptive threat" His mother laughed.

"I gave you the censored version."

"I think you should go, Draco."

"What?!"

"Calm down, son. I think that if, after that threat, and your dislike of hard work, you are still considering the offer you really want to go. It will not be easy. You will have to learn an entire culture and adapt to living without magic, but I think it will be good for you.'

"What about you, Mother? I can hardly leave you here alone."

"Why not? I survived six years with you attending school. It is not unheard of for a young man to not live with his mother. Besides, we both know you will not be as miserable as you are now"

"I am scared, Mother." He finally admitted

"I know. I think that is one reason you need to do this."

And so he did. Draco Malfoy made what was perhaps the first truly courageous choice in his life. He left everything he had ever known for a chance at happiness. It all started when he pinned a letter addressed to Victoria Greenwich.

Dear Victoria,

I am interested in your offer. I would like to know what I need to bring in terms of money, clothing and any other items you think I would require. I also need to know where and when to meet you for our departure. Thank you for this opportunity, I will see you soon.

Draco


End file.
